Moment présent
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Quand Snape couvre le survivant de retenue et que ce dernier en a marre. Pour Zatii


**Bonjours à tous ! Cet OS est pour ma belle Zatii ! Bonne fête en retard petit Serpent ! Merci à 'Booky' pour avoir corrigé cet one shot. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et c'est loin d'être ma spécialité donc soyer indulgent. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Harry était furax ! Il bouillonnait de haine et de colère pour cet idiot de professeur à la con ! Il allait voir de quel bois il chauffait, le graisseux ! Oh oui, il allait se faire entendre, foi de Potter !!

Il n'était pas allé en cours la veille parce que ce prétentieux de Malfoy lui avait brisé une côte dans une de leurs nombreuses bagarres, et ce sal connard de Snape venait de lui envoyer un mot qu'il aurait déchiré en mille morceaux, mais il avait plus l'idée d'aller lui faire ravaler !

_Mr Potter, comme vous ne croyez bon de nous faire profiter de votre charmante présence, je me ferais un horreur, oh pardon un honneur de vous accueillir en retenue ce soir à 20heures, sans faute. Vous nous serez grés de nous faire don de votre présence.  
Professeur Snape_

Et Malfoy lui non bien sûr, malgré qu'il ait lui aussi manqué le cours, il serait le seul convoqué ! Bien sûr c'était lui qui avait blessé effrontément son élève préféré ! Il ne serait même pas surpris que le maître des potions est félicité le blond et l'ait même récompensé en points pour Serpentard ! Oh non ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Lui il avait dû supporter les gloussements de Parkinson et les embrassades de Zabini et Malfoy toute la durée de son séjour à l'infirmerie ! Pomfresh avait pour une raison mystérieuse et inconnue -Qui s'appelait Snape- refusé de virer les deux Serpentards de l'infirmerie, malgré les plaintes du survivant. L'horreur quoi ! Il croyait avoir été assez puni mais nan ! Rah !

Et pour rajouter à son putain de malheur, qui venait lui bloquer la vue? Malfoy et Zabini ! Bon bien sûr ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient fait exprès de se placer devant lui pour s'embrasser mais…Quoi que…

-Malfoy putain mes yeux !! Trouve-toi une chambre avec ta pute, merde !

Le blond serra la mâchoire et alla pour se jeter sur lui quand Blaise le retint et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Aller viens, il n'en vaux pas la peine. Il a dû recevoir la lettre pour la retenue, excellente idée que tu as eu de lui proposer ça, Dray, t'es le meilleur.

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit en regardant le sourire narquois du noir mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, ils étaient déjà hors de vue. Oh l'enfoiré il allait le payer !

Mais en fait tout était de sa faute à ce connard de blondasse de…ARG !! Non à bien y penser, c'était vraiment Snape celui qui avait tord dans tout ça. C'était lui qui lui avait foutu une retenue ! Oh oui tout était de sa faute ! Il allait lui faire payer ! Il se répétait, et alors?!

Il entra donc avec violence dans la salle de classe de Snape, et posa le morceau de parchemin avec rage sur le bureau. Severus sursauta avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur.

-Oh que me vaux cette honneur?

-Je ne mérite pas cette retenue ! J'étais à l'infirmerie !

-Pour des raisons stupides et non valables !

-Et Malfoy alors ! Lui aussi y était et pour les mêmes raisons que moi ! C'est injuste ! Et de plus, c'est lui qui a commencé !

-Mettre la faute sur les autres pour une justice qui n'existe pas, c'est répugnant, cela mérite bien une semaine de retenue !

-Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! Non la connerie c'est de vous avoir comme professeur dans notre stupide école ! Elle vient de là la connerie et l'injustice, Snape ! Faut pas chercher plus loin, il est là le problème ! Vous ! Qui mettez toujours la faute sur MOI parce que vous me détestez injustement?! Dites-moi!?

Il avait violement frappé le bureau de son poing et cette fois Snape bouillonnait. Pour qui se prenait-il ce gamin?!

-Vous êtes comme votre père, dit-il dédaigneusement.

-Oh ça suffit ! Mon père est mort, moi je suis vivant, nous ne sommes pas la même personne ! Pas la même personne !

Son corps était maintenant si près du professeur, presque collé à lui. Les yeux du survivant lançaient des éclairs, il le détestait ! Tellement ! Mais ces jours-ci, il était tellement insupportable, toujours là pour lui gâcher sa vie ! Il était certain que ses lèvres savaient faire mieux que cracher de stupides insultes !

-Non pas pareil… Dit l'adulte, comme perdu dans ses songes tout à coup. Tes yeux sont trop purs pour ça…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pendant un moment, il crut voir des centaines d'émotions dans ses yeux, toutes plus troublantes les unes que les autres. La main de Snape se leva tranquillement vers sa joue avant de redescendre brutalement, et pouf, plus rien. Il était redevenu neutre, impassible. Comme il l'avait toujours été…

-Retenue ce soir 20heures, sans faute, dit il en s'en allant, laissant un Harry à la fois en colère et confus.

OoOoO

-Il est un être humain comme les autres, et il a aussi des sentiments. Comme tous les autres ! Il a un cœur et il en pince pour toi, faut pas chercher plus loin.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa bouche restant obstinément ouverte, sous la théorie de son amie. Ron, pourtant, avait une subite envie d'éclater de rire.

-Que…Gné?! Non mais t'es tombée sur la tête dit moi?! Tu t'es brûlé deux ou trois neurones là, pour sortir des absurdités pareilles?!

Hermione secoua la tête, pas découragée pour deux sous.

-Oh allons, tu sais bien que c'est la réalité. Cela fait trois semaines qu'un Serdaigle de sixième année essaie de te courtiser. Cela fait également trois semaines que Snape te donne retenue par-dessus retenue, et as-tu remarqué sa mauvaise humeur apparente quand il a cours avec les Serdaigle? Et avec ce que tu viens de me dire ne vient que confirmer mes soupçons. La phrase qu'il-t-a dit, les émotions trop nombreuses dans ses yeux, c'est évident ! Tes yeux lui rappellent surement la pureté de ta mère, Harry. Et quand il te voit, depuis un moment, tu n'as pas remarqué que son comportement a changé? Il en pince pour toi, mais tu es trop jeune, bien trop jeune, il pourrait très bien être ton père. Et crois-moi, un homme comme Snape doit s'en vouloir de ressentir ce genre de truc. Soit patient, il se dévoilera à toi un jour, peut être pas de la manière la plus tendre, mais il se dévoilera, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.

-QUOI?!

Là, n'en pouvant juste plus, le rouquin éclata de rire. Non de l'hypothèse d'Hermione, mais de l'expression trop marrante de son meilleur ami. En vérité. Normalement, ce que sa petite amie a dit aurait dû le traumatiser à vie, mais pourtant il s'était fait la même réflexion. Bien sûr, il avait été choqué, mais…Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il trouvait ça normal. Mais pas Harry, de toute évidence…

Il se calma un peu avant de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Aller, tu vas survivre mon vieux. C'est pas la mort quand même. Je te propose de gentiment aller à ta retenue avec Snape, puis lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et comme ça tu verras que, et lui, et toi, êtes attirés par l'autre !

-Mais…Mais…Mais…Vous êtes malades ! Vous êtes tous malades ! Moi et…Et …Et Snape ! Je suis dans une autre dimension, ce n'est pas possible sinon !

-Oh mais que vois-je ! Dit la jeune femme. 17h42 ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec ton soupirant !

-Ha, ha !

Outré et consterné, il rangea ses affaires et alla vers les cachots. Mais quelle idée complètement saugrenue ! Comme s'il avait envisagé une seule seconde les lèvres de Snape sur les siennes ! Comme s'il avait imaginé un jour ses mains parcourant doucement son corps ! Comme s'il avait espéré qu'il dépose sa main sur sa joue, plus tôt dans la journée ! Ridicule ! Oui vraiment ridicule… Comme s'il avait tout fait pour s'améliorer en potion pour enfin avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard impressionné… Comme si son indifférence et ses insultes le touchaient, avec le temps ! Des sottises ! Oui, que des sottises… Des idioties, des inepties ! Oui…

Il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Non mais dans quoi il s'était encore fourré celui là ? Toujours vouloir l'inaccessible, hein? Quand c'est trop facile, ça devient ennuyant, barbant. Non il faut quelque chose d'hors du commun, il faut de l'action ! Il faut souffrir, il faut avoir mal pour que la réussite soit satisfaisante, sinon ça ne sert à rien ! Harry avait toujours marché comme ça, inconsciemment. Parce qu'il avait toujours dû souffrir. Les Dursley, à l'école, avec Voldemort. Toutes les personnes qui lui étaient enlevé, son âme qui avait souffert tout au long de sa vie, c'est comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Comme s'il s'était habitué à cette douleur.

Quand il entra dans la pièce et qu'il vit Severus ouvrir la bouche, il sut qu'il ne supporterait pas une remarque bien sentie de sa part, pas maintenant alors qu'il était confus. Alors il suivit le conseil de Ron. Il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser violement.

Bien sûr, le professeur ouvrit grand les yeux, éberlué. Le baiser était violent, mais désespéré aussi. Il était las, comme un espoir envolé. Il était empli de cette détresse alarmante qui lui serrait le cœur. Il oublia tout, jusqu'à son nom. Tout, tout pour ne rester qu'avec ce goût dans sa bouche, ne sentir que la chaleur de ces lèvres. Plus rien n'existait, seulement ce baiser sauvage et désespéré. Il n'y avait plus que ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, noirs comme la nuit. Que ça.

Harry craquait. Oui, s'en était trop. Hermione et Ron avec leur révélation, les Serpentards qui lui pourrissaient la vie, et cet homme…Cet homme qui torturait son cœur de sentiment étrange. De l'amour? Non. Mais il y avait quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, Harry se sépara de lui, avant de prendre parole.

-Premièrement, je n'en ai rien à foutre de Malcom Seaton, il est super sympa mais ça devient chiant, ce Serdaigle n'est qu'un ami. Deuxièmement, j'en ai plus que marre de votre mauvaise foi et de vos injures ! J'ai tout fait pour avoir de supers notes, mais monsieur fait tout pour me pourrir l'existence ! Troisièmement, ce n'est pas parce que je m'appelle Potter que mon prénom c'est James ! Oublié une fois pour toute de qui je suis l'enfant ! Et oublié ma mère aussi, je n'ai pas envie non plus de n'être qu'un vulgaire substitut ! Quatrièmement, putain vous savez que je ne méritais pas toutes ces retenues, que c'est de l'injustice pure et simple ! Et cinquièmement, ça devrait être un pêcher d'embrasser si bien ! Maintenant, je peux y aller?!

Il avait dit ça d'un seul coup, sa respiration était saccadé, mais il regardait l'homme dans les yeux. Il était près à partir, et ça Severus le savait. Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Quand il le vit tourner le dos, il ne tendit pas le bras pour le retenir, il ne cria pas son nom pour qu'il se retourne, il ne lui courra pas après, non, rien de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est le regarder partir. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé, et de trouver pourquoi cela c'était passé. Il avait osé insinuer que cela lui faisait quelque chose de le voir avec cet insignifiant Serdaigle ! Et pire, il avait osé dire qu'il était intéressé à par lui ! Ah…

Il se mit à soupirer doucement et prendre appuie sur le mur. En fait non, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait raison….

OoOoO

Les jours étaient passés tranquillement. Harry n'avait pas osé dire un seul mot à ses meilleurs amis, mais ils savaient bien que quelque chose clochait. Le brun n'insultait plus les Serpentards, ni même Malfoy qui, étrangement, ne lui disait rien non plus. Hermione se dit que c'était aussi bien comme ça, mais que malgré tout, ce n'était pas normal…

L'élève et le professeur s'étaient croisés cette semaine, mais Snape n'avait pas dit un mot, seulement son regard semblait confus. Confus et désolé. Mais encore là, Harry n'avait rien remarqué. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours de potion avec les Serpentards.

Harry appréhendait secrètement ce cours. Son cœur battait à la chamade, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il entra dans la classe et étrangement, Malfoy lui sourit…Malfoy lui sourit?! Il en avait perdu un bout, là… D'ailleurs le blondinet ricana de son expression.

-Aller Potter, fait pas cette tête !

Draco rit sincèrement avant de reporter son attention sur son petit copain. Oui vraiment, il était tombé dans un monde parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication…

-Snape a dû parler à Malfoy pour qu'il soit plus sympa avec toi, glissa Hermione.

… Ou peut être que si, finalement. Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé ça? Le cours continua tout de même, et pas une remarque sarcastique ne sortit des lèvres du maître des potions. Il était perdu, mais encore une fois, il fit l'indifférent à tout. A tout? Euh…

Comment resté indifférent à une boule de papier qui s'enfonce à la vitesse de l'éclair sur notre tête? Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe d'hostilité chez lui et il ouvrit donc le parchemin chiffonné.

_Potter, concentre toi, t'as failli mettre un haricot séch__é__ en entier au lieu d'un haricot séch__é,__ écrasé avec le dos de la lame et coupé en deux ! Ah et avec ta concentration surdimensionné__e__, je préfère préciser qu'il faut la coupé en longueur, pas en largeur ! _

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela?! Mais il lui dit un merci silencieux, tout de même. Il avait failli tout rater. Et il avait été sauvé par Malfoy… Il comprenait rien là…

Puis le cours tira à sa fin, et le professeur faisait le tour des rangés, habituellement c'était à ce moment là qu'il en profitait pour tous les humilier. Ou du moins…Les Griffondors. Mais à sa grande surprise, encore une fois, il s'arrêta près de la potion de Goyle et grimaça.

-Par Salazar ! Pourquoi diable avoir choisi mon cours ! Troll n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire votre niveau !

Plusieurs ricanements s'élevèrent du côté des rouge et or, et pour les Serpentards, bon nombre retenait leur rire, par respect.

Crabe eu droit à une réplique du même genre, tendis que Malfoy et Zabini se faisait féliciter pour leur merveilleuse potion. Quand il arriva devant le groupe de Griffondor, Harry appréhenda. Le nez de Snape se fronça devant la potion de Neville et laissa échapper un « Désolant » puis quand il arriva devant leur table, il s'y arrêta.

-Félicitation miss Granger, elle est presque parfaite. Mr. Weasley… Sans commentaire. Potter… Excellent, grande amélioration. Maintenant, dit-il en partant vers son bureau, vous me ferez l'honneur de m'apporter chacun une fiole de potion, sauf bien sur celles qui sont désastreuses.

Hermione avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Une fois les fioles apportées en avant, ils sortirent tous les trois et rendu au dortoir, Hermione prit place sur le lit et lui sourit toujours de la même manière.

-Quoi?!

-Tu lui as fait quoi à Snape?

-Rien du tout !

-Oh Hermione, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! C'est évident qu'ils se sont embrassés ! Et le connaissant il a dû lui débiter toutes ses émotions dessus après !

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi ! C'est se qui est le plus probable ! Et maintenant… Connaissant Snape, il devrait bientôt lui envoyer un mot !

-Mais…Mais…Vous divaguez !

À ce moment, un parchemin sortit de nulle part atterrit dans les mains de Harry, et il détourna son regard de celui bien trop moqueur d'Hermione. Il déplia le mot et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

_Je t'attends dans mon bureau, certaine chose doivent être mise au point.  
Severus._

-Ouhhh ! S'exclama Hermione qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Severus ! Les p'tits mots doux !

-Aller mon vieux, à ton tour de te faire sauter dessus ! Hop, hop, hop! Ton crapaud t'attend!

-Ron ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

-Oh il faut l'excuser ! Il voulait dire ton si bôôô prince charmant !

Il soupira, exaspéré. Il n'était quand même pas comme ces filles de Poufsouffle, ces idiotes gloussantes et sentimentales ! Il lui restait un semblant de dignité quand même ! Perdre la tête pour un homme de 37 ans, il y avait des limites ! Seigneur… Il faisait vingt ans de plus que lui !

-Harry…Dit Hermione, doucement. Relax. Je sais que…Tu es dans une position difficile, mais je croyais que…si tes deux meilleurs amis te montraient leurs appuis, tu n'aurais plus peur du regard des autres… J'avais tord, c'est ça?

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient dû passer sur leur jugement pour l'encourager et le pousser vers l'avant. Surtout Ron. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il avait surement eu du mal à digérer tout ça. Elle avait raison, c'est ça qui importait. Ses amis le soutenaient, pourquoi chercher plus loin? L'amitié, voila la loi du cœur…

-Tu as raison Mione…T'as toujours eu raison… Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Et il se mit à courir comme un forcené vers les cachots, laissant une Hermione souriant tendrement, dans les bras de son petit ami. Dans sa course, il ne pensait à rien. Seulement à cette salle sombre qui lui servait de classe pour les potions. Et au professeur qui enseignait cette matière aussi. Mais sa course fut brutalement arrêter par quelqu'un qui le plaqua sur le mur avec le plus de douceur possible dans cette situation.

La respiration haletante, il leva la tête vers l'intrus. Malfoy. Étrangement, il lui fit un petit sourire contrit, ce qui était ma foi, assez étrange.

-Hum, pardon. Tu courais trop vite pour que l'impact soit moins…Euh…Violent. Je veux juste te dire que, peut être que ça ne parait pas tout ça, mais mon parrain est au summum de la nervosité. Fait gaffe, et pour une fois, je te demande de suivre ton instinct et de foncer tête baisser. Faut croire que ça ne te fait pas, réfléchir.

Le brun émis un petit rire face à cette déclaration. Son parrain…Bah oui pourquoi pas? Il aurait dû y penser. Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça quand on y pense.

-J'y ferez attention à ton parrain, promis ! Et euh… Pardon pour l'insulte sur ta pute, l'autre jour… Hum…Vous former un très beau couple.

Et là, le sourire suffisant de Malfoy revint en charge.

-C'est normal, j'en fais parti !

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. Il avait un cœur finalement cet homme…Il avait toute sa vie eu trop tendance à juger les autres pour ce qu'il montre au grand jour…Pas la chose à faire.

-Aller cours Potty ! Ne le fait pas languir plus longtemps !

Il ne fallut pas un seul mot de plus pour qu'il parte à la vitesse de l'éclair dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Plusieurs se demandèrent ce qu'il lui prenait, en le voyant passé comme une flèche. Ne pas penser hein? Agir tête baisser? Parfait, qu'il le regarde aller.

Il entra dans le cachot et Snape n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ni même de bouger de plus d'un centimètre que les lèvres d'Harry ainsi que son corps en entier se retrouvèrent collé à lui. Les mains du plus jeune se perdirent dans les cheveux de son professeur, donnant plus d'importance à ce baiser passionner. Non, plus rien ne comptait autour, à quoi bon? Ce qu'il ressentait? Il ne le savait pas, et alors? Le moment présent, vous connaissez? Pourquoi toujours pensé? Parfois il est bon de se vider l'esprit…C'est exactement ce que se dirent ses deux hommes à ce moment là. Que l'autre et rien de plus, on verra le reste plus tard.

**2ans plus tard**

C'était noël et tous étaient là pour le fêter au square Grimmaurd. Mrs Weasley avait insisté pour le faire au terrier mais se rappelant noël dernier, les autres se dirent qu'il fallait être aveugle ou obstiner pour ne pas voir que c'était beaucoup trop petit pour tout ce monde. Et passé noël dans le froid du jardin, ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux autres. Donc Harry avait gentiment proposé qu'ils passent tous noël là.

Hermione et Ginny étaient au fourneau avec Mrs Weasley. Elles s'étaient toutes deux découvertes une grande passion pour la cuisine, au plus grand bonheur de leurs petits amis. D'ailleurs, Ginny était vraiment déçue que Dean ait tenu à passer les fêtes avec sa propre famille, mais en même temps elle comprenait. Et pour le petit ami d'Hermione, Ron n'aurait probablement jamais manqué un noël avec sa famille et son amour. Puis les Granger avaient été invités aux festivités, au plus grand plaisir d'Artur.

Les jumeaux étaient à l'étage justement avec Ron et Lee, pour parler un peu de leur magasin de farce et attrape, que le petit dernier avait décidé d'intégrer. Dans le salon se trouvait Harry aux côté de son petit ami, Severus. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble sans toute fois le crier sur tous les toits, très peu de personne le savaient. Puis Poudlard a pris fin, pour leur dernière année. Snape avait peu à peu squatter chez le survivant et sans même s'en rendre compte, toutes ses affaires se retrouvèrent dans cette maison. Bien sûr, il était toujours professeur à Poudlard, et parfois quand il n'avait pas cours, il allait rendre visite à Harry. Et ce dernier adorait noël et les vacances d'été, puis les vacances de pâques et la toussaint pour pouvoir être avec Severus. Ils s'aimaient? Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Aucun des deux ne cherchait véritablement l'amour, juste le fait d'être bien avec leur partenaire leur suffisait. Juste ça disait tout, mais chut ! Faut pas le dire !

Il y avait aussi Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini à la maison pour noël. Harry et Draco étaient peu à peu devenus de très bons amis, et ils avaient Snape en commun après tout. Et tout le monde s'étaient mis à l'apprécier, lui et Zabini. Puis bon, pour être honnête, Snape aussi ça avait pris un certain temps mais bon.

Par contre, avec Draco et Blaise, on pouvait clairement voir l'amour dans leurs yeux, et faut dire que la bague à leurs doigts disait tout.

-Hermione, chérie, tout ça sens vraiment bon ! S'exclama Ron.

-Oh tu sais, c'est surtout ta mère et ta sœur, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose !

-Voyons Hermione ! La désapprouva la plus jeune. Au contraire, elle a quasiment tout fait ! C'est à peine si elle nous laissait approcher !

-Tu feras une excellente mère de famille ma chérie !

La brunette rougie sous le commentaire de Mollie. Harry ricana. Il regarda autour de lui et il se dit qu'il l'avait vraiment trouvé sa place. Severus mis son bras autour de ses épaules pour le coller plus à lui. Oui, il l'avait vraiment bien trouvé, sa place.

Fin.

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Surtout toi, Petit serpent ! Je vous invite ` ;a aller lire ses histoire Zatii-and-Booky. Ca en vaux le détour. **


End file.
